DaveXBro
by Karkitten2.07
Summary: A quick drabble for my friend in P.E. WARNING STRIDERCEST


My First lemon Fic PLZ review! 

You are Dave Strider. You are currently fighting your Bro on the roof for the twentieth time today. You stand panting on the roof with your sword at ready. Your face was covered in cuts due to the fighting. Your vision blurs due to lack of blood.

Everything goes black as to lose your balance. The last thing you see before you pass out is Bro running towards you with a very concerned look.

Dave: Wake up.

You wake up in your room. Upon opening your eyes the light practically blinded you. After your eyes have adjusted to the light you sit up and look around.

You look around and find that Bro had carried you to your room and patched up your wounds. He is standing in the door way with a smirk on his freckled face.

You both are shirtless and covered in bandages. You look into his vibrant orange eyes as he walks over to your bed. "Sup' Lil man?"

"I feel like shit. Bro what the fuck happened." you reply in your regular monotone voice. "You passed out. Lost to much blood don't worry I'll take care of you."

He unwraps your wounds disinfects them then he redresses the wounds with clean bandages. "Bro can you get me an apple juice?"

Bro comes back with the apple juice. "Dave take it easy." After this statement he proceeds to walk out of Dave's room to the living room.

Dave: TIME SKIP

A couple of weeks later most of your wounds have healed and Bro is still acting nicer than normal.

After you check your pesterchum you go to the living room and sit on the couch. Bro jumps over the couch and lands in your lap.

"Sup'?" he coolly replies. "Noth-!" You are caught off guard when Bro presses your lips together.

You slowly start to melt into the embrace of Bro. You both break the kiss for air.

Both of you just stare into the blackness of the shades. You then remove Bros and your shades.

The shades land on the floor behind the couch with a clink. Bro re incites the kiss this time more tenderly.

You start fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He breaks away and removes his signature hat shirt along with your similar record shirt.

He slowly looks up hopefully as he fiddles with the buttons of your pants. You give him a slight nod of approval.

After removing your skinny jeans he is met with your bright red boxers. You blush as you realize you are already slightly hard.

Bro palms your erection through the thin fabric teasingly. He backs away moving his hands away. You growl in frustration.

Bro removes is pants and underwear. Your underwear follows landing on the TV.

He pins you beneath him breathing heavily. Your face completely flushes as he slowly works his way down nipping and sucking on your stomach.

He gently put your erection in his mouth with expert skill. He slowly starts bobbing his head up and down slowly picking up the pace.

You see stars as you release into Bros mouth feeling him remove himself from your now softened member.

You see him wipe some cum off his lip. _Holy shit_ you realized that Bro swallowed all of your cum.

He reaches under the couch coushin and pulls out a small bottle of lube. He squirts some into his hand and proceeds to push a lubed finger in your entrance.

You Dave fucking Strider squeaked like a girl in on of Bros animes. After you get used to one finger he adds another and starts scissoring.

He removes his fingers from inside of you and replaces them with his well lubed cock.

It takes a little while to get used to the size but after adjusting you nod giving him permission to move.

He grabs your legs and puts them over his shoulders. He starts thrusting into you. Slowly at first then gradually picking up the pace.

You moan as he hits that sweet spot that puts you in ecstasy. He continues thrusting into you until he cums.

He pulls out and you both just stare at each other. You slowly raise a fist to bump Bros. You take a quick shower to freshen up.

After your shower you put your boxers on and walk into the living room. Bro is fast asleep on the couch.

You walk over to the sleeping Bro and decide to cuddle with him.

You climb behind him wrapping your arms around his waist as you drift into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
